Pitchi Pitchi Parody!
by Let The Wings Soar
Summary: I really do like Mermaid Melody. Really. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Pitchi Pitchi Parody!**

**By jayfeathernya9**

Luchia looked down. "OMG this dress is so CUTE!" she said, turning around for Hannon, who was also in a totally fab tutu.

"I know! Look at you, Lina! It's awesome!" Lina glanced down and crossed her arms.

"Dresses don't suit me. Not unless there's a plasma TV involved," she said hotly. Suddenly, a quartet of some very strange-looking girls appeared out of no-where.

"Yay! Mermaid princesses for Gaito!" cried a cat-eared black haired girl with a yellow bandanna on her head.

Luchia's "pet" Hippo the "penguin" (hit for instant adorable) swam up. "Luchia, Hannon, Lina! Use your microphones!" he cried.

Lina looked at the thing in her hand. She stared in disbelief. "What, you tell me WHAT, could these do to help us?"

"And who's Gaito?" Luchia asked. "It sounds like Kaito." She said, and at Kaito's mention, went all starry eyed. Like, really starry eyed with big stars and hearts and highlights.

Hannon had to hit her.

"Gaito is our LOVER!" A green haired girl laughed as she shot a… something at Hippo. With a poof, a blonde haired, green-eyed really cute boy took his place.

"OMG you're Hippo! Hippo-san Hippo-san!" she started screaming as she hugged Hippo.

Hannon stared at her microphone for a moment, frowning in concentration. Suddenly, she let out a war cry and rushed forward. She hit the Blonde haired girl on the head.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" the girl cried.

"Um…Hannon, that's not what I meant!' Hippo stammered. But Luchia and Lina followed suit and soon the three remaining demons were wincing and crying out in pain.

"Um…. Mermaids! Try singing!" Hippo called as Yuri twirled drunkly.

The fighting people froze. "Yes, anything is better than this!" cried the red haired woman.

"Lalalalala!" Luchia bleated.

"Me ememememeeme!" Hannon screamed.

"…" Lina glared.

Hippo slapped his face, turning him back into penguin for accidentally. "No, sing together! On the scripts!"

"Ooooh!" they said in unison, and began to sing.

"Arrrrg!" cried the blonde.

"Noooo! How can singing be worse than being hit?" screamed the bandanna girl.

Even the green haired lover girl was crushed.

"Is our singing really that bad?" Luchia asked, nearly in tears.

Hannon frowned and pouted.

"It's not worth even a Plasma TV."

"No! Mermaids, your singing is so good it's hurting them! They're your enemies! It's working! Hippo called, flapping crazily.

"Hippo, penguins can't fly," Hannon pointed out.

"Stay on track!" Hippo yelled.

"No! Stay off track! Stay off track!" cried the demons as they teleported back to Gaito.

"Gaito-sama!" Cried the redhead.

"What, Izuru? Yuri? Eriu? Marie? What is it?" he asked, sipping a glass of wine.

"Gaito! I told you to lay off the alcohol!" Sara called from the sidelines.

"Sorry, Sara," He muttered, head swimming. "I…um…'forgot'."

(And, I know, weird ending, but tell me what you think!)


	2. Chapter 2

"Riiinaa! RIIINAAAAAA!"

"Wha…? WHAT LUCHIA?" the green haired girl started, glaring.

"I HAVE SOMETHING SOOOO IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU!" screamed the clumsy blonde.

"What can be more important than watching commercials for Plasma TVs?" Rina asked.

"HANNON ATE THE LAST PIECE OF CAKE!"

"That's not important, and stop shouting- WHAT? HANNON ATE IT? WHY, I'm GONNA KILL HER!"

"Hold on, Rina! We need a plan first. A plaaaaaan."

Rina taps her chin. "Hmmm. How about we make a cake…"

"And eat it?" Hippo asks, randomly popping up out of nowhere. Rina hits him on the head with a BONK and he faints.

"No, we put really really spicy peppers in it. Sound good?"

Luchia nods her head up and down vigorously. "Uh-huh!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

(sorry, I know, it's short. But I got a review for more! I'll add another chapter when I get another review for this story.)


	3. Chapter 3

RESUMING OUR STORY…

"LUCHIA! You god chili flakes and chocolate stuff all over me!"

"Sorry, Rina. It's all over me too!"

"Okay, lets see how this chocolate tastes before we put the chili in."

Luchia takes a spoon and tries a tiny bite. Rina just dips a finger in. They stare at each other for a moment, and suddenly their arms become little stubs and their hands detached balls that magically shovel the food into their mouths, which have grown twice the usual size.

A FEW MINUETS LATER…

"Uhh, Luchia?"

"Yeah Rina?"

"We have to make a new batch. And make it gross."

"Why would we do that?"

…."SO WE DON'T EAT THE WHOLE THING AGAIN!"

Luchia grabs the empty bowl, looking silly with a chocolate beard and musstache. "Oh."

So the girls set to re-making the whole thing…this time with extra EVERYTHING….

MUCH, MUCH, MUCH LATER PLUS A FEW FAILED ATTEMPTS…

"There!" Luchia says, dusting her hands on her apron.

"Now we put it in the freezer to it will harden!" Rina says cheerily, shoving it in. "And wait!"

"Lets pass the time by watching TV."

SEVERAL TV SHOWS LATER….

"It's done! Now, for the final touch!" Rina says, grabbing a fancy place card.

"What's it say?"

Rina holds it out.

_To Hannon _

_With love from Mitsuki_

Luchia laughs and places it on the chocolate delicately just as they hear Hannon on the stairs. The two girls giggle and run out of the room.

TO BE CONTINUED...(AGAIN.)….


	4. Chapter 4

**I was alerted that the names are spelled incorrectly but this is how I first heard them so it's staying this way. Sorry for not updating I promise more! BTW I know I'm no comedian and that this probably really sucks but it's fun to write!**

Hannon skips down into the kitchen, humming. She stops when she sees the chocolate.

"OMGCHOCOLATEFROMMITSUKI!" she screeches and pops a large chunk into her mouth.

"OMG this is so GO-" she stops dead. A strange bubbling noise can be heard as her whole body turns red from the toes up. Her eyes water and smoke comes out her ears. She opens her mouth to reveal a fiery inferno.

"SPICCCYYYYYY!" Hannon zooms around the kitchen, just a blur, looking for something to drink. She opens the fridge.

"WHAAA? No drinks?" She looks frantically then runs to the sink.

"Why are the taps off?" she wails, turning the knobs until the plop off. She runs around until she turns into a burnt crisp and topples over.

Lina and Luchia enter, howling with laughter.

Hannon pops up, normal once more.

"Not funny guys! I'll get you for this!"

Luchia takes a breath and wipes a tear from her eye. "But this was revenge!"

Hannon's eyes transform into a scribbly line. "Revenge for what?"

"Eating the last piece of cake! What else?" Lina snaps.

"… I didn't eat any cake. Why would I? I'm trying to watch my figure." Hannon says uppily, hands on her hips.

"Whaaat?" Luchia says loudly.

"But you just ate that chocolate without a second thought!" Lina points out.

"Well… It was from Mitsuki!" The blue-haired girl pouted, arms crossed.

"I think you're missing the point, Lina. So hannon, you DIDN"T eat the cake?"

She shakes her head, hair whipping back and forth.

"Then… Who did?" Lina asks.

In walks Kaito, face stuffed, crumbs all over his shirt.

"KAITO!" Luchia shrieks and gives him a bear hug.

**I just realized I called Lina Rina in chapter 3... She goes by lina in this story! Sorry!**

"Hmmph! Uhm… Ha Lushia" he mumbled through the food in his mouth.

"What'cha eating, Kaito?" Lina asked.

"Choclah' cakh. Why?" he said, swallowing. The three girls stared at him.

"KAITO! How could you do this to me?" Luchia wailed, bawling.

"Do what?"

"EAT THE LAST PIECE OF CAKE!" Hannon shouted.

He blinked.

Lina chased him out of the room, screaming "CAKE THEIF! Go away! You're eviler than Gaito! RAAAAWR!"

**Meh. I hope you guys like it! Again, I will continue to update my stories from now on. Thanks for reading my extremely crappy, cheesy humor!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Give it up for MORE of my "humor…" **

**-.- **** seriously? She calls this humor?**

**o.e ikr?**

"Love shower PITCH!" Luchia squealed as the trio finished their song. She pranced around, giggling. "That was SOOO cool! I wish Kaito could see that!" Her eyes sparkled at the thought of Kaito.

"We're amazinnng!" Hannon sang, prancing around with Luchia.

"Um, Hannon, Luchia, they aren't gone yet!" Lina warned.

"Ehh?" Luchia whined, pouting. Gaito's lover girls were writhing in the water, tearing at their ears.

"Your singing SUCKS!" Eriu yelped.

"How does singing even work as a weapon? Hitting us with those microphones should've hurt more!" Yuri whined.

"Good idea!" Hannon said. "This is for bad-mouthing our songs!" she screeched as she bashed the four girls on the heads. They glowed as they were teleported back.

"Hannon, didn't we go over this? No hitting with these things! We SING, remember? Just stick to the script next time!" Luchia barked.

"Sorry, It seemed like a good idea!" Hannon shrugged.

"Well, at least that's taken care of now," Lina said, transforming back into her mermaid self. The others did too, then they swam to shore.

"I wish I could tell Kaito I'm a mermaid! Then we could go swimming together!" Luchia said dreamily.

"Luchia! You'll turn into bubbles! Bubbles can't sing!" Hippo cried.

"Hey Hippo, if you're a penguin, why is your name "Hippo?" Hannon asked. Hippo stared at her for a minuet.

"Hippo is not amused," the little blue penguin said flatly, then started to waddle away.

"And why are you blue? And why do you talk? And why do wear clothes? And why do you love Yuri? And why do you turn into a boy? And why are you really a hippocampus? Is that why your name is Hippo?" Hannon droned on.

"SHUT UP!" Hippo, Luchia, and Lina shouted together.

**Yes, another awkward, stupid ending. Again, this is fun to write, so even if it sucks I'm gonna keep this up . Sorry this chapter is kinda short…**


End file.
